Touchdown!
by Anglvoice84
Summary: When Megumi started rehabing playboy Sanosuke's knee, she had no idea that she would fall in love with him. ONE SHOT! Rated M for sex! I LOVE REVIEWS, so PLEASE review me :)


Touchdown!

Megumi Takani loved jogging in her neighborhood. It was beautiful and flat and the crisp autumn air was refreshing and helped her to think. Today her thoughts were only doing one thing, driving her crazy, because she couldn't get her one client out of her head and she didn't know why. "Baka, Roosterhead!" she murmured as she slowed her pace as she neared her front door.

She had been a sports physical therapist for five years now and never before had she had such an annoying, juvenile and stubborn client as Sanosuke " Sano" Sagara. Megumi sighed as she walked into her house and reached for a glass of water in the kitchen, her thoughts still going back to her client. He was a very famous football player for the Ninjas, whose activity off field was followed just as closely as his activity on field. He was a known bad boy whose favorite vices were alcohol, gambling and women. He made millions signing to the Ninjas four years ago and had just renewed his contract, when he hurt his knee in a game when he took a helmet to the knee cap. Although not permanently decapitating, he would be out for 4-6 months, which made him enraged and on the bench for most of the season. She had been asked by his agent four months ago to work with him and get him back in playing shape, which she had gladly accepted as she knew the doors it would open for her career. What she had not anticipated was how annoying he was and how well he pushed her buttons or how turned on he made he.

Megumi shook her head. She couldn't believe it, here she was a professional merely doing her job for a childish playboy and she had gone and fallen for him. What the hell was wrong with her? He certainly wasn't her type, but he did something to her. When she was near him, she couldn't remember to breathe and her thoughts would often wander to her and her client doing the most inappropriate of things. This was bad and she knew it. He was healing quickly and she knew once he was healed, she would be done and he gone from her life, and what was most strange was that this thought saddened her.

"Baka, baka, baka," she said, pounding her fist on the counter top. "Get it together Takani! You have work to do." Looking at the clock, she made her way to the shower, she had to meet with him in a few hours for his appointment. "Get the job done and that's it," she said to herself. "You and him can't be together, so stop picturing him naked." She stopped and smiled at the picture in her mind.

 _Sanosuke laying naked beneath her on her bed with his hands groping her ass as he sucked on her breasts, thrusting upward and…._

"No, no," she scolded herself. "Stop thinking that way!"

Making her way to the bathroom, "Maybe a shower will get these thoughts out of your head. A very VERY cold one that is."

 _Megumi walked towards him naked and grasped his member with a gentle squeeze before kneeing in front of him taking all of him into her mouth and…._ **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Sano groaned and sat up to turn off his alarm clock. Damn thing always went off when he was getting to the good part of his dream. He shook his head and stood up, making his way to his kitchen where there was coffee. He had an appointment with her today, or else he'd still be asleep and while he relished his sleep he couldn't help but be happy that he got to see her today. Since his agent, Kenshin, hired her to help him rehab his knee, he had many, many dreams of her doing so many delicious things. Sano had fallen for her and it was the last thing he expected.

 _I mean come on_ , he thought to himself _, I am Sano Sagara, football player, sex god and all around badass, I don't fall for women; women fall for me._

However, when she showed up on that first day four months ago, Sano knew he was in trouble. She was unlike any woman he ever encountered. She had showed up wear black spandex and a sports top that showed of her flat toned stomach under a zipper hoodie that was only zipped up half way. She was tall, (6'1") and had an air of class that Sano didn't see in his usual female company of strippers and football groupies. She had been hard on him, not letting him half ass it or quit. She had been pushy, domineering and a royal pain in his ass….and he had NEVER been so turned on in his life. Being as he was a football star, most women fell at his feet and laughed at everything he said. He found it awesome in the beginning, but now at the age of 30 he found it pathetic and real turn off, then comes this woman, not girl woman, who wasn't afraid to call him an idiot rooster head and smack him upside the head when he was getting mouthy and lazy. He found it unbelievably hot. It took every fiber of his being to not throw her over his shoulder and carry off to his bed to be ravished.

He didn't stand a chance though. She was a brilliant woman with class and elegance, who probably had thousands of men chasing after her. He longed to kiss her, touch her, make love to her. He knew this was different. He used to think commitment was a scary thing, but from the moment he met her, he hasn't had a single woman in his bed, which was different from his usual ritual of bedding a different woman every night.

He looked at the clock, 9:30 am, she would be here in a half hour.

 _Not a bad way to start your day,_ he thought. _Getting a beautiful woman to get you hot and sweaty._

"Eight, nine, and 10 and drop," Sano heard Megumi count as he dropped the heavy 350 pound dumbbell at her feet.

"Geez, Fox, not working me hard today huh?" Sano couldn't help but notice that she was quiet today and not pushing him as much as she normally did. Something seemed off. "What gives Fox?"

Megumi didn't answer as she wrote something down on her clip board _. Something's wrong,_ he thought.

Sano got up behind her and touched her shoulder, which caused her to jump. She turned around to face him.

"Baka, Rooster head, what did you do that for?" she said getting into his face.

My God, she smells like coconut, thought Sano. "What's wrong Fox? You haven't been yourself and you seem like you're off. Usually you're a bossy pain who's riding my ass like crazy, so what's wrong?"

Megumi was shocked. "Bossy pain? You jerk! That's my job…and my life is…"

Megumi was cut off by Sano taking a step closer, making him now mere inches from her face. He leaned into her and spoke in a low husky tone, "Did I say that was a bad thing?" He then grazed his lips against her earlobe and nipped it slightly. Megumi was dizzy. "Most women I meet are spineless, gold diggers who have no mind or personality of their own. You are a strong, loud, domineering woman who's face gets flustered and red when I give you a hard time. You're loud; you're annoying and a massive pain in the ass."

Megumi's eyes were wide and started welling up with tears. She started to pull away defeated, but Sano pulled her closer, tilting her chin so she would meet his eyes. "You don't get how much of a turn on you are to me. I have never been so aroused by a woman in my life. Since the day you walked into my life four months ago, I haven't been able to so much look at another woman let alone bed one, but it is you I want Megumi." Then he crushed his mouth down onto of hers in a kiss so passionate, he was afraid he would break her.

 _This is a dream,_ she thought. _I'm waking up any moment. This can't be real._

Megumi opened her eyes expecting to be in her bed, but instead she saw the form of Sano, the man she'd been lusting after for months. He was kissing her; his arms are wrapped around her. She softened and responded back to her kiss with the same gusto.

Sano moved his lips to her cheeks, her jaw line and down her neck. Megumi couldn't take this. She was so turned on already just from kissing. Her mind was going a million thoughts a minute. _Am I just a conquest? Could this be something more? Should I risk it? If it's a one-time thing, I don't know if I could risk the pain? No, he was Sano Sagara, professional playboy. No way he wants long term, but his lips…_

He must have sensed her thoughts as she suddenly got tense and he stopped to look down at her. Megumi stared back at him, searching his eyes. They were gentle and they sparkled, but with what lust or love? Megumi didn't know and she was scared.

"What is it?" he asked gently, cupped her cheek. "Please tell me."

Megumi turned away from him, "I can't….I can't be another whore Sano." She felt his body tighten. "You are Sano Sagara, everyone knows your reputation and I'm flattered that you want me, I just can't be only your whore. What I've felt, what I'm feeling, it would hurt too much for it not to be returned by you. I'm sure many girls would want that but not me. If I were to have you, I'd have to have all of you and…"

Before she could finish, Megumi found herself spun around and pushed up again the wall hard and her eyes were met with the cinnamon angry ones of the man in her arms, Sano.

Sano was mad. No not mad, furious _. Is that all she thought of him?_ Granted his reputation was pretty checkered, but he thought she could see what she meant to him.

Now he had her pushed up against the wall, forbidding her to look away from him. He would make her understand. "Who the fuck said anything about me using you for a one- time thing?"

Megumi's eyes were wide and she stared at him with confusion. "I use to be able to bed women all the time, but I never cared about any of them. I was just going through the motions never thinking, never once did I dream of a woman. Never once did I dream of making love to a woman, taking my time with her, cherishing her. Since I met you all those months ago, that's all I dream about. You. There hasn't been a woman in this house since I met you. You are the most exquisite thing to ever enter into my life and if you think I'm going to let you go for some lesser woman, you are beyond delusional."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Sano, stroked her cheek gently and kissed away the tears that fell on her checks. She had to know what he was feeling and then he would show her. "Megumi, you are perfection. I am in love with you. God, I have been in love with you since that first day you came into my life and called me a baka rooster head and hit me upside the head. So no, I don't want to have sex with you…" he paused and leaned in close to her lips. "I want to make love to you. I want to make you scream my name." His hand made its way down her curves, stopping at the fabric of her spandex where her most heated spot was. He began caressing it through the fabric. Megumi gasped and closed her eyes. Sano smiled and brushed his lips gently against hers. "You are mine Megumi, I want you to always be mine and I will show you right now, just how much I love you, but I need to hear that you feel the same and that you believe me."

Her eyes snapped over and stared at him. He looked at her longingly. _Please say it,_ he thought. Then suddenly, her eyes softened and she reached her hand out to cup his face, brushing her thumb gently over his lips. Sano kissed her thumb and covered her hand with his.

"I love you Sano," she said and then smiled. "Don't make me regret saying this, but I want to be with you. I am yours."

He crushed his lips on hers and she returned it with the same passion. Her hands were everywhere and Sano was delirious with joy. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carefully carried her out of his gym and to his room down the hall, without breaking their kiss. Reaching the room, he laid her gently on the bed.

 _He loves me, he loves me,_ Megumi happily chanted in her head while Sano's tongue claimed her mouth. She was drunk on him and she didn't care. She reached for his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. He grabbed it and threw it to the floor. The sight of him made her wet, his body was chiseled. Not a drop of fat on him at all; he was solid. He reached around to unclasp her sports top, releasing her breasts from their binding. He pulled back and stared at her hungrily. She blushed and went to cover herself, but he stopped her, reaching down to suckle on the perky nipple of her right breast. Megumi gasped at how much a simple action could arouse her. Her hands moved up to his hair, sliding through it until they met his headband, which she decided she wanted him without, so she slipped it off and dropped it over the side of the bed. Then, just to annoy him, she roughly tussled his hair with one hand. She heard him growl as he latched onto her left breast.

They spent the next few minutes undressing each other, giggling as they got tangled, and gasping as they got touched, sharing heated looks and hot kisses. They got to the point Sano had been striving for, naked and sweating and anticipating what was to come. Sitting back on his hunches, Sano took her in and Megumi blushed.

He then began kissing his way down her belly, until his face was buried between her legs. Megumi quivered with anticipation, it had been so long since a man was down there. She wasn't prepared when he began sucking on her clit and inserted two digits into her. Her hips buckled uncontrollably. She felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. He fucked her with his fingers, pumping her quickly and steadily.

"Oh, my, Sano," she gasped. He groaned and just when she thought she couldn't go any higher, Sano replaced his fingers with his tongue.

He loved this. She was so sweet like vanilla. He nipped and prodded her vagina with his tongue as he watched her body shake and her head thrash from side to side. He wouldn't ever get tired of pleasing her. He felt her walls tighten around his tongue and she cried out his name as her first way of pleasure came rippling through. Sano happily lapped up her juices. When he was thoroughly done, he climbed back up to her and kissed her hard on the mouth making her taste herself.

He felt her reach for his member, when he stopped her. She looked at him with question in her eyes. He smirked and gave her a long kiss. "No, no, no, we are pleasing you tonight, me another night. I promised you I would show you how much I love you, so tonight I am all about you."

He covered her mouth with his before she could protest. Sano rolled them over, so that Megumi was perched uncertainly on top of him, her heat directly over his throbbing member.

Carefully, he lifted her up and then gently pushed himself into her. She was unbelievably tight and a he was extremely large, so when she cried out he stopped and let her adjust to him. He knew she was stretched out. He sat up to kiss away the tears and held her until she adjusted and wiggled in his lap for him to move. She settled onto him, adjusting to his presence inside her, and he slid his hand down her thigh. Then she began to move, rising up and pushing down on his shoulders, getting the angles _she_ wanted, making sure all the right spots were hit. Her pleasure showed on her face, and it was one of the most erotic things Sano had ever experienced to watch the beautiful, intelligent woman use his body to pleasure herself.

When her felt her tighten around him and cry out in joy, he stood up and slammed her gently on the mattress on her back. Taking her legs he tossed them over his shoulders. He was filled with need. He needed her. Badly, he wanted to hold her close. He bucked his hips hard and her saw her roll her eyes to the back of her head in sheer pleasure. He did it again and again; pumping harder and faster than before. Soon he felt him start to approach his climax as she began to approach another one. He bent down to kiss her and whispered into her ear, "Say your mine. I want to hear you say you're mine as you come. Say it beautiful."

Megumi cried out and raked her nails over his back. She threw her head back and cried out, "Oh, Sanosuke," she gasped. "I am yours!" Together they came at the same time as her emptied himself into her. Calming her.

He collapsed on top of her, carefully rolling to the side pulling her into a warm embrace.

He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into him.

"I love you Megumi."

"I love you too Sano." She kissed his chest and paused. Looking up at him, she smiled. "You realized you just scored your first touchdown of the season."

Chuckling, he bent his head down to kiss her and said against her lips. "Definitely the most important one I've done in my whole career."

Megumi smiled at his cheesiness. She had been so silly to be afraid. He loved her. He was committed to her. She loved him and she knew as she drifted off to sleep that he would be there in the morning and every morning thereafter.

Together they drifted off into sleep, until an hour late he woke her up again with kisses on her neck as he inched his hand down her waist.

"Ready again?" she asked.

He smiled as he kissed her skin. "Well, my physical therapist said I need to exercise more, so I took her advice."

She laughed as he kissed her as they fell into a comfortable pattern of love making the rest of the night, until finally too tired to continue, they drifted into a long sleep until they woke up the next morning knowing that they belonged to only each other for the rest of their lives.


End file.
